Dia de Tanabata
by Lakali
Summary: A batalha contra Makoto Shishio acabou. Todos voltaram para o dojo e seguiram suas vidas. Kaoru está feliz por isso, menos quando seu pensamento se volta para Kenshin. Ela não entende porque, mesmo depois dele ter dito antes de ir para Edo que a amava, eles não estavam juntos agora. As vezes ele até a evitava. Por que?
1. Flores de Cerejeira

**Título:** Dia de Tanabata

**Capítulo 1: **Flores de Cerejeira

**Autora:** Lakali

**Desclamier: **Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence, porque se em algum momento de loucura isso fosse verdade, esta fic seria um episódio.

**Resumo:** A batalha contra Makoto Shishio acabou.,Todos voltaram para o dojo de Kaoru e a vida voltou a normalidade, sem batalhas a serem travadas e inimigos a serem vencidos. O Tempo passa e cada um começa a tomar seu rumo. Kenshin e Kaoru continuam apenas amigos e Kaoru não consegue entender o porquê disso, já que Kenshin um tempo atrás disse que a amava. Desde que voltou ele nunca tentou nada, e as vezes até a evita um pouco. Será que Kenshin está tramando alguma coisa? Ou ele não sente mais nada por Kaoru?

.

* * *

**FLORES DE CEREJEIRA**

Era uma tarde ensolarada em Tokyo. O sol estava brilhando sobre um céu azul sem muitas nuvens, como se nunca tivesse se escondido durante todo o inverno. Seus raios aqueciam a pele em conjunto com a brisa um pouco fria traziam a promessa de uma magnífica primavera.

O início da primavera é aguardado com ansiedade em todo o Japão, pois é nesta época que as flores de cerejeiras florescem.

As flores, também conhecidas como sakuras marcam o fim do inverno no Japão e o começo da primavera. Elas florescem primeiro em regiões mais quentes, ao sul de Kyushu, no início de março e em abril começa a temporada em Tokyo.

A tradição do Hanami (ato de apreciar as flores) reúne ao ar livre grupos de amigos, famílias e também os colegas de trabalho. Todos passam horas observando a beleza das sakuras, fazendo piqueniques e confraternizações.

Nessa época são realizados também os Sakura Matsuri (eventos para festejar o florescer das sakuras). Todos amavam os festivais, eles sempre tem um colorido especial, com grupos fazendo apresentação de danças folclóricas da região, karaokê e várias outras atividades durante o dia, com a celebração acontecendo ao anoitecer. Pessoas de todas as idades participam e preservam a tradição.

É devido a todo este cenário magnífico, e aos apelos de seus alunos, que Kaoru encerra sua aula mais cedo que o normal. Todos estavam ansiosos para participar dos eventos, e ela também não via a hora.

Após despedir de seus alunos, Kaoru se sentou na varanda. Tudo estava tranquilo e silencioso no dojo. Todos haviam saído para o festival que estava acontecendo, mas como ela tinha aula e algumas atividades para terminar preferiu ficar e se juntar a eles mais tarde.

Eles até sugeriram de ficarem para a esperar, mas ela insistiu dizendo que não tinha problema eles irem mais cedo, que seria até bom pois estaria mais vazio e poderiam arranjar um lugar melhor.

- É tão bom ver que tudo voltou ao normal.

Após as últimas batalhas, todos estavam esgotados, tanto emocionalmente quanto fisicamente. No início não foi fácil, a recuperação dos ferimentos, o medo de que alguma coisa acontecesse e houvesse novas batalhas. Mas o tempo foi passando e nada aconteceu.

Nesse momento Kaoru vê uma pétala de flor de cerejeira flutuando no ar, seus pensamentos voam... ela fecha os olhos e suspira.

"Tanta coisa enfrentamos juntos" pensou. "Sano, Yahiko, Megumi, e... e Kenshin". Abrindo seus olhos Kaoru da um leve sorriso, enquanto observa o dojo. Seus pensamentos agora voltados para o presente.

"Kenshin se curou de seus ferimentos e estava sempre ajudando no dojo. Agora que Sano arrumou trabalho como professor de luta no centro da cidade ele também tem pensado em procurar algo."

Seu sorriso se amplia...

"Quem diria, Sano conseguiu um trabalho como professor de luta. Bom, ele vai continuar fazendo o que sempre fez, mas ao menos dessa vez ele vai receber por isso" o som de uma risada escapa de seus lábios "Sano professor! Ah! Só de pensar aquele cabeça oca ensinando alguma coisa pra alguém é tão cômico! Vamos ver aonde isso levará."

Seu olhar encontrou com uma espada de madeira, encostada do lado de fora de onde treina com Yahiko.

"Yahiko agora ajuda no restaurante de Sekihara Tae, claro sem nenhum interesse em particular segundo ele, apenas por uns trocados ele disse. Nada a ver com uma garota chamada Sanjou Tsubame" pensa.

- Por uns poucos trocados... hum, sei.

"De qualquer forma, a mudança nele é notável. Tem se esforçado muito nas aulas de kendo e se tornou o meu melhor aluno, e também se dedica aos estudos, o que posso considerar um milagre!"

- Mas a língua continua afiada como sempre! Algumas coisas nunca mudam realmente.

Seu olhar se desvia para algumas ervas medicinais que foram plantadas assim que todos voltaram da batalha contra Makoto Shishio. Recomendação de Megumi. Devido ao estado que Kenshin se encontrava ela acho importante ter essas ervas mais a mão, para caso fosse necessário usar em alguma emergência.

"Megumi ..." pensa. "Ela continua atendendo no consultório na cidade. Muitos já a conhecem e todos seus pacientes falam muito bem dela. Ela tem conseguido manter a promessa de ajudar o máximo de pessoas possível."

- todos estão bem. Todos retomaram suas vidas, suas rotinas... tudo está tranquilo, sem ameaças de batalhas, sem perigos. Então... então porquê... porque?

Ela levanta seu rosto em direção ao céu, seu pensamento em Kenshin novamente... "Não consigo entender porque ele nunca mais falou nada... porque agora que tudo está em paz, ele não tentou nada".

Neste momento mais algumas pétalas de cerejeiras são trazidas pelo vento. A visão proporcionada é linda e bucólica. As pétalas ficam flutuando no ar por um longo tempo e vão caindo delicadamente no meio do dojo, uma a uma.

Encostada em uma das pilastras da varanda, Kaoru continua mergulhada em seus pensamentos, seu rosto transparecendo um pouco da tristeza que trazia em seu coração, o olhar perdido no lindo céu de tarde.

E é assim que Kenshin a encontra.


	2. Bentôs

**Título:** Dia de Tanabata

**Capítulo 2: **Bentôs

**Autora:** Lakali

**Desclamier: **Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence, porque se em algum momento de loucura isso fosse verdade, está fic seria um episódio.

**Nota:** Olás! Espero que gostem deste capítulo. Escrevam comentários por favor! Isso anima muito essa louca aqui. rsrs beijos.

.

* * *

**BENTÔS**

As pessoas andavam lentamente pela rua, observando as cerejeiras e admirando a linda paisagem que as flores proporcionavam. O clima contribuía para o ambiente agradável, e além dos moradores era possível encontrar muitos turistas nas ruas.

Um palco não muito alto e em formato octogonal foi montado em um parque da cidade, uma área onde tem muitas sakuras e já é própria para realizar este tipo de evento. O parque tem espaço suficiente para todos fazerem os piqueniques, apreciarem as cerejeiras e assistirem as apresentações de teatro e dança que serão realizadas. Do lado esquerdo do palco foi montada uma tenda, onde os artistas e dançarinos poderiam se preparar.

Kenshin, Sano e Yahiko haviam se encontrado com Megumi, e juntos procuraram um lugar para se acomodarem. Eles acharam um lugar próximo do palco, do lado oposto ao que estava a tenda. Dali eles tinham uma visão perfeita de todo o palco.

Megumi havia levado uma toalha vermelha para estender na grama. Ela era grande o suficiente para que todos pudessem se sentar nela, e grossa o bastante para que a grama não incomodasse. Ela também preparou alguns bentôs para que pudessem realizar um piquenique.

Como estavam longe do lugar que combinaram com Kaoru de a encontrarem, após se instalarem Kenshin sugeriu que seria mais prático voltar ao dojo para acompanhar Kaoru, e assim o fez.

Megumi estendeu a toalha, se sentou e colocou a sacola com os bentôs do lado. Yahiko e Sano seguiram seu exemplo e também se sentaram. Enquanto esperavam Kenshin retornar com Kaoru, eles ficaram admirando o cenário, e observando as pessoas que chegavam.

Passado algum tempo Sano já estava totalmente impaciente: com a demora de Kaoru e Kenshin, com a demora de iniciar os eventos, com a... bom, com qualquer coisa.

- Eles estão demorando tanto! O que será que estão fazendo. Kenshin deve estar aprontando alguma.

- Deve ser a Kaoru, ela deve estar tentando fazer um milagre e ficar bonita, e isso leva muito tempo, responde Yahiko entre risos.

- Sano, Não faz tanto tempo assim que Kenshin foi buscar a Kaoru, diz Megumi.

- Pois pra mim parece uma eternidade. Eu odeio esperar. Além disso estou começando a ficar com fome, e essas apresentações também estão demorando a começar! Acho que vou comer um bentô enquanto espero, diz Sano, eles estão com um cheiro delicioso, fala já levando sua mão em direção à sacola.

- Nem pense nisso Sano. Vamos esperar os outros chegarem, diz Megumi dando um leve tapa na mão de Sano. Tire sua mão da sacola!

- Mas que droga, eu não posso nem comer!

- Deixe de ser rabugento Sano. Você já não tem muitos atrativos, e se continuar rabugento assim nenhuma mulher vai se interessar por você! Conclui Megumi já em gargalhadas.

- Ora sua folgada, diz isso como se existisse alguém em sã consciência interessado em você.

- Vocês querem parar com isso! As pessoas estão olhando, diz Yahiko.

- Mas foi ela quem começou..., Sano responde enquanto aponta para Megumi.

- Bebê chorão, Megumi fala só para provocar Sano. Ela adora fazer isso.

- Hoje é um dia muito legal e vocês dois bem que podiam tentar parar de ficarem implicando um com o outro.

- Quem te ouve falar assim pensa que você nunca implica com ninguém, não é mesmo Yahiko?! Se a Kaoru estivesse aqui pra ouvir você falar assim ela acharia muito engraçada a ironia.

- Não seja idiota Sano.

- Está vendo Sano, não sou só eu que acha você um idiota.

- Escutem aqui vocês dois e...

Enquanto eles discutiam, o Doutor Oguni que estava passeando pelo parque se aproxima deles.

- Olá a todos! Que bom encontrar vocês!

- Oh! Boa tarde Dr. Oguni. É uma surpresa encontrar você por aqui, pensei que tivesse dito que não fecharia a clínica hoje, responde Megumi.

- Na verdade eu tive que sair para comprar algumas coisas, e como vi vocês passei ver se estava tudo bem. Mas já estou voltando para a clínica. Kenshin e Kaoru não estão com vocês? Achei que iriam assistir aos eventos.

- Kenshin foi até o dojo buscar a Kaoru, que ficou dando aula, diz Sano. Mas eles já devem estar chegando. Então o senhor não vai ficar?

- Não, hoje não. Como somos somente eu e Megumi, não podemos ausentar os dois da clínica. Ela já havia me pedido para sair mais cedo para poder vir hoje, então vou deixar para vir outro dia.

- Entendo, Sano responde. É uma pena que não possa ficar conosco.

- Ossos do ofício. Bem eu vou indo. Vi vocês de longe e passei apenas para cumprimentar. Também vi a Sekihara e a Sanjou do outro lado, mas elas me disseram que não devem ficar hoje.

Ao ouvir o nome de Sanjou, Yahiko parece levar um choque de eletricidade. Ele começa a olhar de um lado para outro enquanto fala:

- O Senhor viu a Sanjou? Onde? De que lado? Cadê?

- Calma Yahiko. Não precisa ficar desesperado só porque sua namoradinha está andando por ai, diz Sano enquanto coloca sua mão na cabeça de Yahiko, e afunda a mesma.

- Tira a mão de mim Sano. E ela não é minha namoradinha.

- Tem razão, deve ser por isso que ela não veio com você. Deve estar procurando alguém mais interessante.

- Ora, seu idiota!

- Você está se tornando redundante garoto.

- Eu não sou garoto!

- Vocês dois já chega, interrompe Megumi. Parem de arrumar confusão!

Ainda rindo um pouco da cena, Dr. Oguni responde a pergunta de Yahiko:

- Yahiko, eu vi a Sanjo há uns 15 minutos atrás, e elas já estavam indo embora, então provavelmente não estão mais lá. Agora eu tenho mesmo que ir. Até mais.

Todos se despediram do Dr. Oguni. Yahiko se levanta dizendo:

- Acho que vou dar uma volta por ai pra ver se acho a Sanjou, disse enquanto olhava de um lado para outro, tentando avistá-la. Posso convidar ela pra ficar com a gente, e depois eu a levo em casa.

- Ha! Garoto esperto hein! Não perde tempo! Só que nem pense em dar um perdido depois, se está muito novo pra isso viu.

- Não enche Sano. Só quero ser educado.

- Educado é, pois quanta educação... Estou até estranhando tanta gentileza. Ha mas é claro, esse ai só é educado quando se trata de mulheres.

- E você não é nem quando se trata disso.

- Ele tem um ponto Sano, disse Megumi enquanto tentava sem muito esforço disfarçar o riso.

- Ora, calem a boca vocês dois.

Yahiko se vira e começa a sair quando sente que está sendo segurado. Ele olha e vê a mão de Sano o segurando.

- Espera ai. Você não vai não.

- Como assim não vou. Me solta Sano.

- Pensa um pouco. Primeiro, o Dr. Oguni falou que elas não iam ficar, aliás, que já estavam indo embora. A chance delas já estarem no restaurante ou em casa é muito grande, sem contar que do jeito que está cheio é bem capaz de você acabar se perdendo da gente ou demorar um bom tempo pra conseguir voltar. Você vai acabar sem lugar, sem ver o espetáculo direito, e sem sua querida Sanjou, finaliza Sano.

- Ele tem razão Yahiko, completa Megumi.

_- _Porque não passa no restaurante amanhã e convida ela pra vir ao festival? Sano sugere, enquanto retira sua mão do braço de Yahiko. Nem que seja pra dar uma volta. É muito mais prático. Além disso, você tem outra coisa pra fazer agora.

- Ele tem?

- Eu Tenho?

Falaram Megumi e Yahiko ao mesmo tempo, olhando para Sano.

- Sim, você tem. Você vai atrás do Kenshin e da Kaoru. Porque não tem lógica eles estarem demorando tanto. E se for por causa da Kaoru, bom, é só você tirar ela do sério, que ela sai correndo atrás de você e os três chegam aqui rapidinho, diz Sano entre risos.

Megumi ficou encarando Sano, que perguntou:

- O que foi?

- Estou surpresa por ter tido uma boa ideia, só isso. É um acontecimento tão raro que não soube como reagir.

- Há há, muito engraçado doutora.

- E o que eu ganho indo até lá? Por que não vai você?

- Bom, se eu for vou espalhar pra todo mundo que você tem um encontro romântico amanhã, além de contar pra Sanjou alguns segredinhos seus que você sabe que eu s...

- Está bem, Yahiko falou enquanto já saia correndo.

Megumi olhou intrigada para Sano.

- Que coisas você sabe sobre o Yahiko pra ele sair correndo assim?

- Eu não sei nada, só joguei verde. Talvez ele saiu correndo assim pelo que eu disse primeiro, sobre o encontro. Embora não faça mal investigar se tem mais alguma coisa. Ao menos me pareceu que ele acha que eu sei de alguma coisa...

**-X-X-X-**

Ao abrir o portão do dojo Kamiya, Kenshin nota como este se encontra silencioso. "Kaoru deve ter encerrado a aula mais cedo e dispensado os alunos" pensa. Ele fecha o portão e começa a entrar no dojo quando percebe Kaoru na varanda, encostada em uma das pilastras.

Ao observar seu rosto ele percebe que seus pensamentos estão longe, e que por isso não o viu chegar. Também nota certo ar de melancolia e tristeza. Ele se pergunta o que será que está acontecendo com Kaoru. Essa não é a primeira vez que a vê desse jeito, e não consegue entender o porquê disso. "Todos no dojo estão bem. Não estamos em batalha, ninguém está em perigo, Sano até consegui emprego! Posso com certeza afirmar que todos nós estamos felizes. todos, menos você!"

Em nenhum momento Kaoru nota a presença de Kenshin. Distraída em seus pensamentos, ela não percebe que esta sendo observada.

Kenshin estava preocupado com ela, mas não pode deixar de admirá-la. "Tão bonita", pensa. "Apesar de seu gênio forte ela também tem uma doçura que o fazia querer sempre protegê-la". Após alguns minutos, saindo a contragosto do seu estado de contemplação, Kenshin se aproxima de Kaoru.

- Senhorita Kaoru? Está tudo bem?

Um pouco sobressaltada Kaoru finalmente volta à realidade e percebe que ficou ali parada por um bom tempo. Ela então olha para Kenshin.

- Oh, olá Kenshin, não percebi você chegar.

- Notei que você estava distraída.

- É verdade, estava mesmo. Mas o que você faz aqui? Não combinamos que vocês iriam mais cedo para escolher um lugar, e depois eu me encontraria com um de vocês próximo ao restaurante da Sekihara?

- Não precisa se preocupar, nós já achamos um bom lugar. De lá dá para ver todo o palco onde acontecerão as apresentações.

- Que bom!

- Foi uma boa ideia termos ido mais cedo. A cada momento chegam mais pessoas para participar do festival, e se tivéssemos deixado para ir mais tarde não conseguiríamos assistir as apresentações de perto.

- Mas não entendo porque você voltou.

- Eu pensei e cheguei à conclusão de que seria melhor voltar para poder te acompanhar até lá. Não queria que fosse sozinha senhorita Kaoru.

- Kenshin.

Após alguns instantes Kaoru percebe que o está encarando e seu rosto fica levemente corado.

- Er... Obrigada, diz meio sem graça.

- Não precisa agradecer, será um prazer te acompanhar. Tenho certeza que você vai adorar o festival, as cerejeiras este ano estão realmente muito bonitas.

- Essa época é realmente linda, não é mesmo? É uma das minhas favoritas. Bom, eu vou me arrumar e já volto, não irei demorar.

Kaoru se vira e começa a andar, indo em direção a seu quarto. Ela então sente uma mão segurando seu pulso, impedindo que ela continue andando, ao mesmo tempo em que ouve Kenshin pedir para ela esperar.

Kenshin percebe o leve tremor na mão de Kaoru e seu pulso acelerando. Mas essa sensação é muito rápida, pois logo em seguida Kaoru rompe o contato e se vira para ele.

- Sim Kenshin, o que houve?

- Não quero ser intrometido, mas gostaria de saber por que estava triste quando cheguei.

"Então ele notou", pensa Kaoru. "É por sua causa Kenshin, por sua indiferença e distanciamento. Por ter desistido de mim." Ela suspira e responde:

- Não era nada Kenshin. Quando você chegou estava lembrando os tempos de batalha. Deve ser por isso que parecia estar triste. Foi apenas um momento, nada mais que isso.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro! Às vezes lembro por tudo que passamos, e alguns desses momentos são muito tristes. Mas são apenas isso, algumas lembranças. Agora tudo está em paz, então não se preocupe, não tenho nada me afligindo.

- Está bem, se você diz. Mas quero que saiba que se precisar de alguma coisa, eu estou aqui.

Um sorriso triste se forma nos lábios de Kaoru, enquanto seus pensamentos gritam a resposta que ela gostaria de dar: "Você até pode estar aqui, mas seu coração não está mais aqui pra mim. Não do jeito que eu gostaria".

- Bom, agora realmente preciso ir me trocar, não podemos demorar mais ou perderemos o início das atrações.

- Sim, tem razão. Vou esperar aqui enquanto você se arruma.

Kaoru então entra na casa e vai para seu quarto. Ao fechar a porta ela segura as lágrimas... "Kenshin... porque não percebe? Será que não sente mesmo mais nada por mim? Talvez tenha conhecido outra pessoa...".

Kaoru balança a cabeça. "não! pare! não fique sentindo pena de você! agora não é hora para isso! preciso me arrumar!" Ela então enxuga a única lágrima que não conseguiu segurar, e começa a se arrumar.


	3. Atraso

**Título:** Dia de Tanabata

**Capítulo 3:** Atraso

**Autora:** Lakali

**Desclamier: **Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence, porque se em algum momento de loucura isso fosse verdade, está fic seria um episódio.

.

* * *

**ATRASO**

Depois que Kaoru entrou na casa, Kenshin continuou com o olhar em direção à porta por onde ela havia entrado. Ele a conhecia o suficiente para saber que ela não tinha dito a verdade. Tinha certeza que não estava triste por recordações, alguma outra coisa que a estava incomodando. Mas o que era ele não sabia. Cogitava algumas possibilidades, mas certeza ele não tinha.

Kenshin desvia seu olhar da porta. Andando lentamente ele se senta na varanda. Seus olhos percorrem o dojo, assim como Kaoru fez momentos antes. Mas diferente dela, ele não está triste ou perdido nos pensamentos.

Ele olha com carinho cada objeto que se encontra no dojo, cada lugar, e sente a alegria de saber que agora aquele é seu lar, que finalmente ele deixou de ser um andarilho, de lutar, de ser perseguido por seu passado. Ele jamais poderia imaginar como tudo acabaria quando entrou ali pela primeira vez.

Sentado, ele se vira fazendo com que suas costas encontrem o apoio da pilastra, e com um sorriso ele aproveita a paz que sente naquele lugar enquanto espera por Kaoru.

**-X-X-X-**

Após conter o choro, Kaoru começa a se arrumar. Ela separa o quimono que comprou para usar nesta ocasião, e também sua fita de cabelo. Após ela pega uma toalha e vai para o quarto de banho. Como ficou distraída com seus pensamentos após seus alunos irem embora, o tempo passou e ela ainda não havia se lavado.

Enquanto enche a banheira com água, Kaoru percebe que ela está fria. "Droga, eu não aqueci a água. Agora, se for fazer isso irei demorar muito tempo. Bom, vou tomar um banho bem rápido", pensa Kaoru enquanto começa a entrar na água da banheira. "Pense que é um banho de rio, Kaoru".

Aproximadamente quarenta minutos depois, Kaoru já estava pronta. Bom, ou quase pronta. Ela havia tomado banho, já vestiu o quimono e calçou as sandálias. Também havia se maquiado levemente, e escovado os cabelos. Agora só faltava colocar a fita. "O que faço com você" se indaga enquanto olha no espelho, a fita em uma de suas mãos. "Não quero colocar do jeito de sempre. Quero algo diferente" pensa.

Enquanto Kaoru não se decide, do lado de fora Kenshin fica um pouco impaciente. Ele percebe que já passou algum tempo desde que ela entrou na casa, e diga-se um bom tempo. Kenshin se levanta e começa a andar pelo dojo. "Ela está demorando muito" pensa enquanto se aproxima do quarto de Kaoru, pelo lado de fora. "Se ela não sair logo nós vamos chegar tarde".

- Senhorita Kaoru, não quero ser indelicado, mas nós estamos atrasados.

Ela houve Kenshin falar do lado de fora, e ao olhar o relógio percebe que demorou muito tempo para se arrumar. "Droga, eu demorei muito".

Após alguns segundos, ele ouve a voz dela respondendo:

- Desculpe Kenshin, já estou saindo. Só mais alguns minutos.

"Se forem só alguns minutos não vai ter problema. Mas se eles se transformarem em muitos minutos então vamos nos atrasar", Kenshin pensa, mas não diz nada. Ele se afasta e vai em direção ao portão do dojo. Para se distrair, ele abre o portão e fica olhando a rua.

Kaoru esperou uma resposta, mas ele não disse nada. Ela olha novamente para o espelho e para a fita em sua mão. "Bom já que é para variar um pouco, então já sei o que fazer" se decide.

Após alguns minutos Kaoru estava pronta. Ela tentou se arrumar o melhor que pôde. O motivo? Ela não tinha certeza. Estava em dúvida se o motivo de se arrumar tanto era que gostaria de ficar bonita para ele, ou se a vontade mesmo era esfregar na cara dele o que estava perdendo.

Uma última olhada no espelho e ela saiu de dentro da casa. Ela não encontrou Kenshin na varanda. Olhou em volta e viu que ele estava no portão olhando a rua. Ela foi em sua direção.

Kenshin estava olhando o pouco movimento da rua, quando sentiu alguém se aproximar dele por trás. Ele sabia que era Kaoru, então ele se virou e deu alguns passos em sua direção e parou. Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer.

- Vamos Kenshin? Já estou pronta. Kaoru diz.

Kenshin não consegue responder. Ele não consegue desviar seus olhos ou emitir qualquer palavra. Seus pensamentos estão fugindo de sua mente com uma velocidade incrível, como uma presa desesperada foge de seu caçador.

Passado alguns instantes Kenshin continua olhando Kaoru, sem responder sua pergunta ou emitir qualquer som ou movimento. Era como se estivesse congelado, exceto pelo brilho em seus olhos.

- Kenshin? Está tudo bem?

Ao ouvir sua voz novamente sua mente sai um pouco transe que entro. O suficiente para ele pensar que não, não estava tudo bem. E enquanto ele a olhava ele compreendeu três coisas: Primeira, seu plano poderia estar indo por água abaixo. Segunda, ele estava completamente perdido. E a terceira? Bom, a terceira era que eles iriam se atrasar.

**-X-X-X-**

Yahiko já estava a três quarteirões do dojo quando parou de correr. Seu rosto estava um pouco vermelho e sua respiração ofegante, mas isso não era empecilho para que ele viesse chutando as pedras no caminho e reclamando em voz alta, sem notar que as pessoas olhavam para ele e balançavam a cabeça em sinal negativo, provavelmente o considerando um maluco,

- O Sano me paga. Não sou um garoto de entrega pra ficar indo buscar os outros. Se ele pensa que pode ficar me ameaçando pra conseguir que eu faça o que ele quer, ele vai ver só. Assim que fizer a surpresa pra Sanjou vou dar o troco a ele.

Já há algum tempo Yahiko têm pensado em convidar Sanjou pra sair, juntado o dinheiro que tem ganhado em pequenos trabalhos que vem fazendo. Com o dinheiro ele queria comprar algum presente para dar a ela, além de claro, chama-la para sair. Ele já tinha planejado o que comprar e a onde levá-la, e já tinha quase o valor que ele queria. Mais uma ou duas semanas no máximo e poderia convidá-la.

Ele não contou a ninguém, então não sabia como o Sano descobriu.

"Não, não tinha como o Sano saber. Ele apenas jogou verde, mas eu não pensei nisso na hora, e com a minha reação tenho certeza que ele ficou desconfiado. Agora ele não vai me deixar em paz até descobrir o que exatamente ele acha que estou escondendo."

- Vou ter que antecipar meus planos. Terei que mudar algumas coisas mas será melhor. E depois, você vai me pagar Sano. E sei exatamente o que fazer!

Um pouco mais tranquilo com a ideia que teve para dar o troco em Sano, Yahiko continuou andando para o dojo, agora sem gritar ou chutar pedras no caminho. Um ar ardiloso em seu rosto, enquanto ia arquitetando seu plano.

**-X-X-X-**

Kenshin sentiu sua garganta seca. Enquanto olhava para Kaoru ele percebeu que a determinação que ele tem tido em se manter afastado desde que voltou da luta contra Shishio começou a evaporar. Ele só conseguia pensar em como gostaria de tocá-la. Nunca a tinha visto daquela maneira.

Ela estava usando um quimono azul, de um tom intenso, como um céu de verão, com delicados desenhos de sakuras que iam do rosa claro ao branco, espalhadas harmoniosamente em toda a extensão das mangas e também na saia. O obi que envolvia sua cintura era de um azul mais escuro, que combinava perfeitamente com o azul do quimono. E realçava de uma forma incrível seus olhos.

Seu cabelo negro igual ao céu da noite descia como um véu até sua cintura. Eles estavam soltos e brilhantes, fazendo um lindo contraste com o quimono e sua pele branca. Ela também havia se maquiado, realçando com suavidade os olhos azuis e a boca.

O cheiro que emanava dela era suave e penetrante.

Kaoru notou a reação de Kenshin e ficou feliz. Ela se arrumou como nunca antes tinha feito, e se ele não demonstrasse nenhuma reação, bom, então era porque realmente não sentia mais nada por ela.

Kenshin nunca a tinha visto tão linda assim. A face dela começou a ficar corada, e ele sabia que era porque a estava fitando, mas não conseguia desviar o olhar. Ele estava preso. Quase de forma automática como algum inseto é atraído pela luz, Kenshin se aproximou e tocou em seus cabelos, acariciando, sentindo sua maciez.

- Kenshin…?

- Você tem ideia de como está linda!

Kaoru arregalou os olhos, surpreendida. Se fosse possível ficar mais vermelha do que já estava, ela teria ficado. Ela sentia seu rosto pegar fogo.

Ele estava tão próximo. A sensação que sua mão provocava era inebriante. Da última vez que ele ficou tão próximo assim foi há muito tempo. "Antes de ir para Edo. Muito tempo se passou desde então". Ela se lembrou de como ele a vem tratando, de sua indiferença e afastamento. E ao mesmo tempo em que seu toque provocava sensações de prazer nela, também despertou uma raiva enorme.

Ela se afastou dele um pouco, interrompendo o contato.

- Estou surpresa que tenha me notado Kenshin. Você não faz isso com frequência.

Pronto. Saiu. Ela realmente estava convivendo muito com Yahiko. Embora isso não fosse desculpa, pois seu gênio também não era dos melhores.

Com o contato interrompido, Kenshin deixou sua mão cair inerte ao lado do seu corpo. Sua expressão de encantamento se transformando em um olhar que guardava segredos, e em sua boca um leve sorriso se formou, como que rindo secretamente dos mistérios que só ele sabia, como que caçoando dela por não entendê-los.

- Ha Kaoru... Se você soubesse com que frequência isso acontece ficaria mais surpresa ainda.

Sim, era possível. E ela descobriu isso. Kaoru percebeu que era possível ela ficar mais vermelha do que já estava, pois ela sentiu seu rosto muito mais quente do que antes.

- Jamais pense que não é importante pra mim Kaoru. Lembra-se do que lhe disse antes de ir pra Edo?

Kaoru balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo. Ela se lembrava. E como se lembrava. Ela lembrava todos os dias, desde que ele se foi. Desde que todos voltaram, e tudo continuou exatamente do mesmo jeito entre eles. Ela se lembrava para ter certeza que não estava imaginando coisas entre os dois, que não tinha entendido errado.

- Eu te disse que precisa ir, mas que isso não significava que não te amava. Nunca se esqueça disso, Kaoru.

"Esquecer? Eu só penso nisso, Kenshin. É impossível eu me esquecer." Pensa Kaoru.

- Não sou eu quem esqueceu, mas sim você Kenshin. Você é quem age como se não importasse mais. E eu não aguento mais isso.

Kenshin se aproximou dela novamente, colocando as mãos em seus ombros e olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

- Me desculpe Kaoru. Eu não posso explicar agora, mas, por favor, não duvide do que eu te disse. Eu preciso fazer algumas coisas antes, mas eu prometo que será a última vez que você irá me esperar.

Os olhos de Kaoru se encheram de lágrimas, que ela tentava arduamente segurar, mas que não conseguiu. Uma delas escorreu pela sua face trançando um caminho solitário até o final de seu rosto.

Kenshin coloca a mão em seu rosto, e com o polegar secou a lágrima que caiu. Ele se aproximou mais, percebendo como os olhos de Kaoru se abriam pela surpresa.

- Me espere Kaoru.

Ele desliza a mão pela cintura dela e a puxa para si, acabando com qualquer espaço que poderia existir entre os dois. Com a boca próxima ao seu ouvido ele sussurra:

- Será por pouco tempo. Eu prometo.

E logo depois ele a estava beijando.


	4. O Desconhecido

**Título:** Dia de Tanabata

**Capítulo 4: **O Desconhecido

**Autora:** Lakali

**Desclamier: **Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence, porque se em algum momento de loucura isso fosse verdade, está fic seria um episódio.

.

* * *

**O DESCONHECIDO**

- Veja, diz Megumi apontando para o palco. As apresentações vão começar.

- É verdade, concorda Sano, seu olhar se voltando para o palco.

Eles veem vários dançarinos entrarem no palco, cada um se posicionando em um lugar. Todos estão vestidos com enormes quimonos, alguns seguravam leques, outros estavam com sombrinhas e alguns com espadas. As maquiagens eram bem extravagantes.

- E eles ainda não chegaram. O que será que está acontecendo lá. Acha que pode ser algo ruim? Pergunta Megumi.

- Não creio, diz Sano. Não tenho ouvido rumores de ataques. Aparentemente tudo está em tranquilo.

- Mas então porque será que estão demorando tanto?

- Não se preocupe Megumi. Eles podem ter se atrasado por vários motivos, e eu posso bem imaginar alguns deles, diz Sano com um tom de voz malicioso.

- Ora, não seja idiota Sano. Apesar de tudo que houve, todos sabem que os dois não tem nada um com o outro. E se fosse para ter, já teriam se entendido.

- É verdade que não entendo porque demoram tanto para se acertarem. Kenshin sempre foi um lerdo nesse assunto. Como você mesma disse, todos sabem que os dois não têm nada um com o outro, mas todos sabem também que isso é questão de tempo. Tá na cara de quem quiser ver.

- É incrível como você me surpreende Sano. Cada vez que abre a boca consegue falar mais besteiras.

- Por acaso está com ciúmes Megumi? Pensei que já tivesse superado o Kenshin.

- Isso não é da sua conta.

- Ei! Silêncio vocês dois!

- É, parem de atrapalhar!

Só então Megumi e Sano perceberam que a dança já havia começado. Eles estavam tão entretidos na discussão que nem ouviram as matracas anunciando o início da dança. Além disso, também não perceberam que estavam atrapalhando as pessoas ao redor.

- Desculpem, desculpem. Não iremos mais atrapalhar, diz Sano, enquanto levanta a mão e faz sinal para as pessoas se acalmarem.

- Viu o que você fez?

- O que eu fiz? Ora sua...

Ele então interrompe a frase percebendo que as pessoas voltam a olhar para eles com expressões de impaciência, já que ele estava quase gritando novamente. Ele então solta um suspiro e continua falando com Megumi, agora em um tom mais baixo.

- Tudo bem Megumi. Não irei mais falar o que você já está cansada de saber.

- Olha aqui Sano..

- Me desculpe, está bem? Agora, o que acha de assistirmos aos espetáculos? Ele olha para o palco enquanto fala.

Megumi acompanha a direção do olhar de Sano e vê que os dançarinos no palco executando a dança;

- Tudo bem, você tem razão. Vamos deixar isso pra lá. Já que estamos aqui vamos aproveitar não é mesmo?

- Isso! E agora que está tudo resolvido, Sano fala enquanto volta sua total atenção para os bentôs que Megumi estava guardando, será que pode pelo amor de Deus me passar um bentô? Estou morrendo de fome e não aguento mais esperar aqueles dois para poder comer. Fala sério Megumi, isso não é justo.

Megumi olha para o rosto de Sano, que estava fazendo uma cara de cachorro sem dono. "Hum.. mas a cara dele já é assim!" ela pensa, dando uma risadinha.

- Qual é a graça? Pergunta Sano.

- Nenhuma Sano. Tome, pode comer. Responde Megumi, pegando um bentô e passando para ele.

Sano praticamente arranca o bentô das mãos de Megumi

- Há! Finalmente! Meu estômago já estava se contorcendo.

Sano abre a caixa e já começa a comer.

- Se comer tão rápido assim Sano, vai passar mal.

Sano responde com a boca cheia, e Megumi não consegue entender nada do que ele falou. "Provavelmente deve ser algo como: Quanto mais rápido comer, mais rápido chega ao meu estômago ou então algo do tipo: é impossível passar com algo tão bom. Bom, ao menos foi o que ele tentou dizer das outras vezes". Ela desiste e se vira para prestar atenção à apresentação de dança.

A dança que estava sendo apresentada era do estilo kabuki. A dança era exuberante, acrobática e agressiva. Os dançarinos executavam os movimentos com muita perícia, e os objetos usados tornavam cada movimento mais rico. Em determinados momentos culminantes na apresentação, eles ficavam totalmente estáticos, numa atitude pictórica, possibilitando uma total apreciação de uma beleza estática. Alguns instantes depois voltavam aos seus movimentos, continuando a apresentação.

"É realmente lindo" pensa Megumi. "As tradicionais danças japonesas foram inspiradas em dois elementos essenciais da nossa cultura: mai – diferenciado por uma conduta cerimonial, introspectiva e tranquila, e o odori – folclórico, exuberante e extrovertido".

- Sano, você sabe como nasceu a dança? Ela pergunta sem tirar sua atenção do palco.

- Hum? Agora que você me perguntou, eu nunca pensei nisso. Ele responde, já tendo devorado o bentô e colocado à caixa de lado.

- Segundo a lenda, a dança nasceu quando a Deusa do Sol se escondeu em uma caverna depois de brigar com o irmão. Deixados no frio e no escuro, os outros deuses começaram a dançar em volta da caverna para atrair a atenção da Deusa do Sol, e ela, curiosa, saiu da caverna e o sol voltou a brilhar.

- Há, você não acredita nisso não é mesmo.

- Não, mas olhando a dança no palco, convenhamos, é uma bela maneira de pensar.

Sano olhar para a dança que esta sendo executada, cada vez com um ritmo mais frenético, até que eles ficam imóveis novamente, imortalizando a cena. As cores, roupas e objetos, o cenário, tudo contribuindo para uma visão realmente muito bonita.

- Sim, é uma bela maneira.

**-X-X-X-**

"Será por pouco tempo. Eu prometo". Foi ha última coisa que ele disse antes de baixar seus olhos para sua boca e a beijar. E foi a última coisa que Kaoru conseguiu pensar, quando fechou seus olhos.

O beijo começou suave. Apenas sondando, experimentando, conhecendo. Nenhum dos dois pensava em nada, apenas sentiam. Kaoru passou suas mãos pelo pescoço de Kenshin. Este ha apertou um pouco mais, na tentativa de se fundir mais ainda com ela.

Após alguns instantes sua boca se movendo gentilmente sobre os lábios dela já não era mais suficiente. Ele queria mais, e ela também. Ele aprofunda o beijo e ela solta um pequeno gemido, sua língua brincando com a dela, seus braços envolvendo possessivamente sua cintura.

Ele desliza sua mão direita por suas costas, até chegar a sua nuca, acariciando a região. Ela sente como que uma eletricidade percorrer seu corpo, ele sente um fogo no seu. Ela firma suas mãos em seu pescoço, puxando mais para si. Ambos se entregando completamente ao beijo. Sem pensamentos, sem noção de tempo, totalmente fora da realidade.

**-X-X-X-**

Após algum tempo Yahiko virou a esquina da rua do dojo. "Finalmente" ele pensou. "Espero não ter me desencontrado deles".

Mais alguns passos e ele já estava chegando à entrada do dojo. Ao se aproximar ele percebeu que o portão estava aberto. "Que estranho. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?" ele pensa.

Ao chegar à entrada e olhar para dentro, por alguns segundos seus olhos se arregalam de surpresa com o que estava vendo. Logo depois ele já está com um sorriso malicioso na boca. "Finalmente" pensa. "Achei que isso nunca fosse acontecer".

Silenciosamente ele se afasta um pouco do dojo, para que não fosse visto. "Será que espero ou volto? Se bem que vou adorar ver a cara que a Kaoru vai fazer quando sair e me ver aqui. Acho que vou esperar" conclui com uma risadinha silenciosa, já se sentando do lado de fora, encostando suas costas no muro.

**-X-X-X-**

O maquinista do trem puxou a alavanca. O trem começou a apitar, informando aos passageiros que já estava chegando à estação de Tóquio, e que era para se prepararem para o desembarque.

Ele virou o rosto e observou os passageiros pegarem suas coisas. Muitos deles eram turistas que vieram para ver as famosas cerejeiras e participar dos festivais. Existiam pessoas de todos os jeitos, mas todos estavam ansiosos e eufóricos por estarem ali. Alguns estavam em grupos, sendo orientados por um guia. Outros com alguns amigos apenas, e também tinha os que estavam sozinhos. Mulheres, homens, crianças, idosos. O trem estava lotado.

Os demais passageiros provavelmente eram de cidades vizinhas, que vieram por motivos diversos: ver o festival, alguns trabalhavam na cidade, outros vieram fazer compras, tinham os que visitavam os amigos, e por ai seguiam as possibilidades.

Após suas reflexões, ele também pegou sua bagagem e se preparou para o desembarque, enquanto o trem diminuía cada vez mais seu ritmo, e parava na estação. As portar se abriram, e todos começaram a sair.

Ele se levantou da sua poltrona e saiu do trem. Começou a andar pela estação e parou alguns metros à frente, seu olhar tentando capturar o máximo que informações que ele via.

- Já faz muito tempo.

Ele se encaminha para fora da estação e começa a andar pela cidade. "Muita coisa mudou" pensa. "A cidade está diferente. Também, já faz quase sete anos desde que estive aqui." Ele olha em volta e observa. Antes um lugar quase sem comércio agora com restaurantes, mercados e lojas. "A cidade está crescendo. Bom, terei tempo para ver tudo isso depois. Agora preciso arrumar um quarto" conclui seus pensamentos, já a procura de uma hospedaria.


	5. Tudo Acaba em Saquê

**Título:** Dia de Tanabata

**Capítulo 5:** Tudo Acaba em Saquê

**Autora:** Lakali

**Desclamier: **Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence, porque se em algum momento de loucura isso fosse verdade, está fic seria um episódio.

**Nota: **- Sakura Mochi: massa de arroz cozido com corante vermelho entornado com folha salgada da cerejeira;

.

* * *

**TUDO ACABA EM SAQUÊ**

Eles já estavam sem fôlego quando interromperam o beijo. Por mais que não quisessem precisavam de ar.

- Minha doce Kaoru, fala Kenshin enquanto acaricia seu rosto, suas respirações ofegantes tentando voltar ao normal. Você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- Sua pergunta? Indaga Kaoru, totalmente alheia a qualquer coisa que não fosse Kenshin e aquele beijo.

- Já se esqueceu?

- Você me distraiu.

- E vou adorar distrair você de novo. Mas antes me responda, vai me esperar?

Ao ouvir sua pergunta, Kaoru aprofunda o abraço colocando seu rosto no ombro de Kenshin. Ela aproxima sua boca do seu ouvido e responde:

- E não é isso que tenho feito Kenshin? Tenho esperado você todo esse tempo, desde que você entrou neste dojo. Você diz que dessa vez não será por muito tempo, mas eu te conheço. Se alguma coisa acontecer, se o governo precisar, você não vai hesitar. Mas mesmo que seja assim, eu jamais poderia deixar de esperar pelo homem que eu amo.

- Kaoru.

Eles ficaram assim por um tempo. Apenas apreciando a presença um do outro. Sabendo que não importa o que aconteceria, eles estariam sempre voltados um para o outro. Com Kaoru em seus braços, Kenshin olhou para o céu e viu o sol se pondo. Ele acariciou seus cabelos mais uma vez, antes de se afastar.

Ao sentir que ele estava se afastando, Kaoru o olhou surpresa.

- É melhor irmos. Já estamos muito atrasados.

Ela então percebe que eles ficaram muito tempo ali, e que a tarde já estava chegando ao fim. "Nem percebi o tempo passar" pensou.

- Sim, vamos. Com certeza perdemos o início das apresentações. Os outros devem estar impacientes pela nossa demora.

- Foi por uma boa causa, Kenshin responde.

Eles se olham carinhosamente enquanto o rosto de Kaoru cora novamente.

- O que vamos dizer a eles?

- Primero quero que você entenda que vou manter o mesmo comportamento de antes com você. Será mais fácil pra mim assim.

Ao ouvir isso Kaoru abaixa sua cabeça, olhando para o chão. Seus olhos querendo ficar marejados. Kenshin toca seu rosto, levantando sua cabeça e a forçando a olhar para ele.

- Será por pouco tempo.

- É que sua definição de tempo é um pouco complicada, diz ela forçando um sorriso.

- Dessa vez não vai ser. É só o tempo de eu resolver algumas coisas. E esclarecer outras. Complementa com o tom de voz mais baixo.

Ela perceber a mudança em seu tom de voz. E talvez por um segundo, caso não fosse sua imaginação, um pouco de tristeza em seus olhos. Ela ficou preocupada.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Não é nada, não se preocupe. E então vamos?

- Vamos, responde sabendo que não adiantava insistir. E também não queria estragar o que havia acabado de acontecer entre eles. Mas ela sabia que tinha algo ali. Era quase como se pressentisse. Mas já haviam passado por tanta coisa que uma a mais não iria destruí-los. Não iria, iria?

Ele percebeu em seu semblante a preocupação que ela tentava esconder. Ele não queria que ela ficasse pensando no que ele disse. Aproximou-se novamente dela, suas mãos a puxando novamente, sua boca roçando na dela. Ele sentiu sua mudança na hora.

- Ao invés de você se preocupar com o que eu disse, e que no momento não significa absolutamente nada de importante, você deveria aproveitar melhor o momento.

Assim que ele terminou de falar ele a beijou novamente.

- Mas nós estamos atrasados, tentou dizer. Os outros podem voltar para ver se aconteceu alguma coisa. "Não seja burra Kaoru, pare de falar" pensou consigo.

- Eles não se dariam ao trabalho. Além disso, eu pensei melhor. Nós já estamos atrasados mesmo. Demorar um pouco mais não via mudar esse fato. Dito isso, ele se afastou um pouco, e olhou nos olhos que sempre tiraram seu sono. Olhou para aquela boca que ocupava seus pensamentos a um bom tempo.

- Você quer ir agora? Ele perguntou.

"Você diz que dessa vez não será por muito tempo, mas eu te conheço. Se alguma coisa acontecer, se o governo precisar, você não vai hesitar" lembrando-se do que falou agora a pouco para ele. E dos vários momentos que sempre desejou estar com ele. Sentir sua boca, ter seu carinho. E mesmo que ele tenha dito que seria por pouco tempo, e por mais que ela acreditava nele, ela sabia como ele iria reagir se algo acontecesse.

- Não. Não há outro lugar que eu queria estar agora a não ser aqui com você. Todo o resto do mundo pode esperar. Disse, enquanto passava sua mão pelo pescoço dele e o puxava para si.

**-X-X-X-**

Eles se encaminham para fora do dojo. Ela jamais iria imaginar que seu dia acabaria dessa forma. Ela estava nas nuvens. E então, ela sai do dojo e vê Yahiko sentado no chão, encostado no muro, olhando para eles com uma cara muito maliciosa.

Não, ela não estava mais flutuando nas nuvens. Ela estava em queda livre. "Será que ele viu alguma coisa?" pensou. "É claro que ele viu. Dá pra perceber pela cara dele. Se Sano o visse iria se orgulhar".

Mal acabou de pensar Yahiko se levanta com um olhar malicioso para os dois.

- Olá Yahiko. Não percebi você chegar. Diz Kenshin,

- É porque você estava muito distraído Kenshin, responde para Kenshin, vendo Kaoru ficar vermelha.

- Vo-você esta ai há mui-muito tempo? Gagueja Kaoru.

- Já tem algum tempo sim. Na verdade, bastante tempo.

Kaoru não sabia antes, mas hoje ela estava tomando conhecimento que seu rosto poderia ficar de vários tons diferentes de vermelho. Nesse momento, ela imaginou pelo calor que estava sentindo na face, que ele estava vermelho escarlate cintilante.

- E porque não nos chamou? Pergunta Kenshin já se arrependendo de ter aberto a boca.

- Porque não chamei? Sério Kenshin? Responde com um sorriso totalmente aberto agora. Bom, eu não queria atrapalhar. Afinal, não se vê aquilo todo dia. Mas acho que vocês não teriam notado se eu tivesse chamado.

Yahiko estava adorando. Kaoru estava totalmente desconcertada e Kenshin não sabia o que falar para tentar contornar a situação. Ele precisava agradecer ao Sano por tê-lo mandando ver o que estava acontecendo com aqueles dois. Talvez não se vingasse dele afinal.

- Melhor irmos andando, fala Kenshin. As apresentações já devem ter começado e os outros devem estar preocupados.

- Eles vão querer saber por que se atrasaram, diz Yahiko em um tom insinuante, jogando mais lenha na fogueira.

Kenshin olhou para Kaoru, totalmente sem graça, e resolve dar um basta naquilo.

- Olha Yahiko, tenho certeza que..

- Mas assim que eles olharem para a Kaoru eles vão perceber que ela demorou muito tempo para se arrumar, não é mesmo? Yahiko completa. Afinal, ela está até apresentável.

Kaoru e Kenshin olham para Yahiko surpresos. Ela ficou tão surpresa que não considerou o que Yahiko disse no final.

- Você não vai dizer o que viu aq...

- Eu não vi nada Kaoru. Respondeu Yahiko, interrompendo-a.

- Mas...

- Kaoru, Yahiko só está querendo ser educado.

- Não necessariamente. Digamos que tenho meus interesses.

- O que quer dizer com isso? Pergunta Kaoru

- Nada demais, eu só estava pensando que talvez vocês pudessem fazer algumas coisas em troca.

- Você não esta pensando em nos chantagear não é? Diz Kenshin olhando para ele. Porque se está, você não vai gostar do que vai receber em troca. Kenshin já estava cansado daquilo e não pensou duas vezes em fechar a cara pra Yahiko e o ameaçar. Mesmo que fosse só pra botar medo nele.

- Isso não funciona comigo Kenshin, responde Yahiko dando o mesmo sorriso de antes. "Kenshin não vai fazer nada comigo... não é? Ai meu Deus, eu estou ferrado!". Mas eu falei isso só pra me divertir um pouco. Não vou contar nada do que vi... ou melhor, eu não vi nada. "Eu prometo! Eu prometo!". Agora, o que acham de irmos? Se demorarmos mais quando chegarmos já terão terminado todas as apresentações.

- Yahiko... Diz Kaoru, não conseguindo acreditar que ele não ia contar para ninguém.

- Sim vamos. Responde Kenshin.

Eles começam a andar, Kenshin coloca sua mão no ombro de Yahiko que olha para ele. Kenshin fala:

- Obrigado.

- Não esquenta. Diz Yahiko fazendo um sinal de positivo com o polegar.

**-X-X-X-**

Após andar por uns 20 minutos, ele achou uma hospedaria e passou pela porta. Seus olhos correram pela recepção registrando tudo o que via. A recepção da hospedaria não era muito grande, mas estava limpa e apesar de poucos objetos, estava bem decorada. Havia alguns assentos à direita da porta, bem como uma pequena mesa com algumas revistas. Ao lado havia uma escada que provavelmente levava aos quartos que eram alugados. A sua frente um balcão, não muito grande. Atrás deste havia um armário, onde deveriam ser guardados alguns documentos ou objetos. Também havia um quadro com os números dos quartos, e os que ainda não estavam ocupados tinham suas respectivas chaves embaixo do número. Também havia uma porta que estava entreaberta. Provavelmente levando à cozinha da hospedaria ou alguma coisa do tipo.

Ao se aproximar do balcão ele foi saudado por um homem, de aproximadamente 32 anos. Ele tinha estatura mediana e cabelos pretos, seu semblante apresentando sinais de cansaço. Mesmo assim sua voz era cordial, demonstrando a esperança de ter mais um hospede.

- Boa tarde senhor. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Boa tarde. Eu gostaria de alugar um quarto.

- Claro! Será um prazer ter o senhor como hospede, respondeu o homem já com um brilho nos olhos. Afinal, manter o negócio as vezes era difícil, e sempre que surgia um hóspede era um alívio nas contas.

- Não tenho certeza, então deixe a locação em aberto, por favor.

- Como o senhor quiser.

O homem fez algumas perguntas a fim de preencher o cadastro. Ele se informou do valor do aluguel, e do horário que eles arrumavam o quarto. Aproveitou e também se informou do festival que estava acontecendo. Por fim ele assinou o papel de locação e após pegar as chaves do quarto subiu as escadas. Ao chegar ao corredor no andar de cima, foi passando pelas portas e verificando o número.

Parou de frente a porta com número 7. Colocou a chave na maçaneta e abriu a mesma. O quarto não era muito grande, mas era espaçoso o suficiente para ser confortável. Havia uma janela que dava para a rua, uma pequena mesa com um jarro de flores e duas cadeiras a um canto. Também havia um armário embutido na parede adjacente à da janela. Uma porta de correr dividia o cômodo ao meio. Assim, para dormir, poderia se fechar a porta e isolar-se do restante do quarto. Outra porta levava ao banheiro.

Após entrar e fechar a porta, ele deixou a mala que trazia em um canto. Foi até o armário e retirou de lá uma toalha e foi direto para o banheiro. Ele ainda ia sair para dar uma volta na cidade, mas antes disso, ele precisava de um banho.

**-X-X-X-**

- Há, finalmente vocês chegaram, disse Megumi. Vocês já perderam três apresentações de dança.

- É nós demoramos um pouco, respondeu Kenshin.

- E onde está a Kaoru, Kenshin? Quem é essa moça ai? Pergunta Sano.

- Como assim quem é essa moça, Sano. Sou eu ora. Kaoru.

- Ha! O que!? Gritou Sano apontando para ela. Kaoru? Mas, mas.. vocês está... como é possível...

- Está explicado por que demoraram tanto, diz Megumi com um pouco de sarcasmo, mas em seus olhos havia surpresa ao olhar para Kaoru. De qualquer forma, é melhor se sentarem. Vocês estão na frente das outras pessoas.

Eles olharam ao redor e já estavam vendo que todos estavam olhando para eles e que a expressão das pessoas não era a das melhoras.

- Ha... desculpem, diz Kenshin para as pessoas mais próximas.

Eles se sentam, e começaram a assistir a apresentação que esta sendo realizada no palco.

- Yahiko, me diz uma coisa, pergunta Sano em um tom de voz baixo, para que apenas Yahiko pudesse escutar. Vocês demoraram esse tempo todo só esperando a Kaoru?

- Bom Sano, você viu como ela está não é? Acha que pra Kaoru ficar assim seria rápido? Ele estava morrendo de vontade de contar o verdadeiro motivo. Mas ele deu sua palavra a Kenshin.

- Calem a boca vocês dois, diz Megumi. Vocês já estão incomodando demais.

Depois de algumas respostas desaforadas de Sano, e reclamações de pessoas que estavam em volta – sim, de novo – eles finalmente ficaram em silêncio, apenas apreciando a dança.

**-X-X-X-**

Algum tempo depois ele já estava vestido e pronto para sair. Ele saiu da hospedaria e caminhou devagar pela cidade. O sol praticamente já sumia no horizonte, e o céu já estava praticamente escuro.

Ele andou pelo comércio vendo os restaurantes, casas de apostas e lojas com suvenires abertos. Essa época o comércio fica aberto até mais tarde, para aproveitar os turistas.

Depois de vagar sem rumo pelas ruas ele pediu algumas informações, e se dirigiu para o lugar onde estavam sendo realizadas as principais apresentações. Fazia algum tempo que ele não participava de festivais assim, e gostaria de relembrar alguns desses momentos.

Após para em uma barraca e comprar alguns Sakura Mochi, seus preferidos, ele se encostou a uma árvore e ficou vendo a dança que estava acontecendo no palco. Depois aconteceram mais duas danças, e então foram encerradas as apresentações daquele dia. É claro que isso não significava totalmente o fim do festival. As pessoas ainda iriam passar nas barraquinhas que foram montadas, conversar com as pessoas, parabenizar os dançarinos, enfim, todo um processo antes de das ruas estarem realmente desertas.

Como ele não conhecia ninguém por ali, ele resolveu sair assim que as danças acabaram. Ele queria chegar uma coisa e este era o momento perfeito, já que provavelmente todos os moradores, ou quase todos, estavam no centro da cidade.

Ele começou a caminhar se afastando do centro da cidade, e do barulho das pessoas conversando. Após alguns metros, ele apressou o passo. Apesar de sua ansiedade, ele não poderia correr o risco de ser visto. Isso estragaria seus planos.

Ele passou por algumas ruas e dobrou em algumas esquinas. Continuou assim por algum tempo até que seus passos diminuíram, parando em frente ao lugar que ele estava procurando. Ele jamais havia se esquecido daquele lugar. Depois que foi embora ele percebeu o erro que cometeu, mas ai já era tarde. Ele não poderia voltar atrás. Então teve que esperar. Esperar durante x longos anos, até que pudesse retornar. E então de alguma forma, tentar recuperar o que havia perdido.

Ele não podia ver como estava dentro, pois o lugar estava fechado. Ele se aproximou do portão e olhou para a placa que ficava ao lado, informando que aquele lugar não era apenas uma casa.

Ele tocou a placa e ficou olhando para as palavras impressas ali. Depois de alguns instantes ele voltou a andar. Enquanto se distanciava do lugar que ocupou os pensamentos dele por tanto tempo. Ao olhar para trás uma última vez, mesmo um pouco distante ele ainda podia ler a placa.

"Dojo Kamya" leu silenciosamente. "Falta pouco agora" pensou, já voltando seu corpo e aumentando seus passos, indo em direção à hospedaria.

**-X-X-X-**

- Nossa, foi incrível! Pelo pouco que vi, deu para perceber que este ano realmente eles se superaram.

- É verdade Kaoru, comentou Megumi. Todas as apresentações foram arrebatadoras.

Assim como todos ali, eles comentavam sobre as apresentações de dança enquanto se levantavam para irem embora. Era possível ouvir os comentários das pessoas ao redor, falando qual foi a apresentação que mais gostou, elogiando os dançarinos, comparando com o evento de outros anos. Todos estavam em um clima alegre e tranquilo, proporcionada por uma época realmente mágica.

- O que vocês acham de comermos alguma coisa antes de ir embora? Eu estou com fome, diz Yahiko ouvindo seu estômago roncar.

- Ha, eu não estou com muita fome não, responde Sano.

- Mas é claro! Diz Kaoru com uma cara irritada. Você comeu os bentôs meu e do Yahiko, seu folgado.

- Você não vai brigar por comida, não é mesmo? Não seja tão miserável. Além disso você esta gorda demais, precisa emagrecer um pouco.

- Ora seu folgado, vou acabar...

- Já chega não é mesmo? Diz Kenshin, enquanto segurava uma Kaoru possessa, que tentava a todo custo acertar um soco em Sano, enquanto esbravejava sua raiva xingando-o e dizendo que gorda era algumas pessoas de sua família. Nós vamos comprar comida, concluiu Kenshin.

Alguns instantes depois que ela se acalmou, decidiram comprar algo em uma barraca e levarem para comerem no dojo. Após eles se encaminharam para o dojo, conversando animados. Kaoru e Kenshin se comportavam como se nada tivesse acontecido antes, exceto por alguns olhares que Kaoru não conseguia evitar dar em sua direção. Mas como isso já era um costume dela, e todos sabiam como ela se sentia, ninguém percebeu nada fora do normal.

Ao chegarem ao dojo, todos entraram menos Kaoru, que ficou alguns instantes na porta, olhando para fora. "Que sensação estranha" pensou. "É como se algo ruim fosse acontecer."

- Kaoru? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Sano pergunta ao vê-la parada no portão, olhando para a rua.

- Não, não é nada. Responde, balançando de leve a cabeça, e fechando o portão.

Eles se sentaram e comeram, enquanto conversavam e riam. Sano também havia comprado saquê e logo estavam todos alterados pela bebida, uns mais, como o próprio Sano, e outros menos. Estava uma noite muito agradável. Eles podiam sentir a paz que desfrutavam. Após tantas coisas que passaram juntos eles realmente se tornaram uma família. Ficaram até tarde da noite, conversando, rindo, discutindo, fazendo desafios de quem bebia mais saque. Eles não se divertiam assim há algum tempo.

Um Yahiko desmaiado de sono e muitos saquês mais tarde, eles se despediram.

- Bom eu já vou indo então. Amanhã tenho que dar aula. Diz Sano já se despedindo de todos enquanto tentava não cair.

- Eu também já vou indo. O doutor Oguni me liberou hoje, mas amanhã preciso estar cedo no consultório. Megumi não estava muito melhor que Sano, eles foram os que mais beberam.

- Eu te acompanho então, diz Sano olhando para Megumi. Não é seguro andar sozinha há essa hora. Hum.. Megumi, não sabia que você tinha irmã gêmea, diz Sano vendo duas Megumi na sua frente. O que ela está... hum, cadê ela? Tava aqui agora, fala balançando a cabeça. Ai, eu bebi demais..

- Por que não fica aqui essa noite Sano?

- Não é necessário, não se preocupe.. hã, como é mesmo? Há sim, Kaoru.

- Não precisam se preocupar. Vamos indo Sano? Até mais Kaoru. E boa noite Kenshin, diz Megumi com uma voz um pouco mais sedutora, se despedindo de Kenshin com um beijo no rosto.

Kaoru pisca diante da cena, e dois segundos depois, como se a ficha finalmente tivesse caído, seu cérebro processando o que aconteceu, ela explode.

- Sua folgada, o que pensa que está fazendo, se afast..

- Boa noite Megumi. Diz Kenshin segurando Kaoru pela segunda vez, tentando acalmá-la enquanto ela gritava desaforos a uma Megumi alcoolizada que ia caminhando pela rua com outro mais alcoolizado ainda.


	6. O Troco

**Título:** Dia de Tanabata

**Capítulo 6:** O Troco

**Autora:** Lakali

**Desclamier: **Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence, porque se em algum momento de loucura isso fosse verdade, está fic seria um episódio.

**Nota:** Ois! Espero que estejam gostando da fic. Aguardo meus tão esperados reviews. Beijos!

**.**

* * *

**O TROCO**

Quando acordou no dia seguinte Yahiko estranhou o silêncio. Ele se levantou e trocou de roupa. Saiu do quarto a procura de seus amigos. Após vasculhar a casa descobriu Kaoru roncando em seu quarto, e Kenshin apagado no quarto dele.

"Quem mandou beber tanto saquê" pensou. Ele olhou as horas e viu que já estava muito tarde. Ele comeu alguma coisa na cozinha, deixou um bilhete e saiu. Precisava colocar seu plano em prática.

Algum tempo depois ele entrou no restaurante Akabeko. Achou Tsubame servindo uma mesa.

- Olá Tsubame.

- Olá Yahiko. Como vai?

- Estou muito bem. E você?

- Tudo bem também. O que faz por aqui? Pergunta, se afastando da mesa que acabou de servir.

- Hã.. eu gostaria de lhe fazer um convite, responde, sentido seu rosto corando.

- Um convite?

- Gostaria de ir comigo hoje a noite assistir as apresentações do festival?

Ao ouvir o convite o rosto de Tsubame também ficou vermelho. Afinal, seria um encontro, não seria?

- Não sei se poderei ir. Com festival, o restaurante tem ficado muito cheio, e por isso temos fechado mais tarde que o normal. Tae não quer perder a oportunidade de ter um lucro extra. Além disso, preciso fazer algumas coisas que ela me pediu.

- E se eu ajudar você com suas tarefas hoje? E arrumar alguém pra ficar no seu lugar na hora que sairmos? Disse ele, esperançoso.

- Eu não sei.. eu

- Não vejo nenhum problema, diz Tae surgindo atrás deles. Será bom você se divertir um pouco Tsubame.

- Legal! Diz Yahiko não contendo o entusiasmo. Vamos fazer o seguinte. Ajudo você na parte da manhã. No almoço eu vou me encontrar com o Sano pra avisar a ele o horário que deve chegar, e também para preparar algumas coisas. Então volto para te ajudar um pouco mais, e de tarde dou um pulo em casa, e passo aqui na sua casa para te pegar. O que acha?

- Acho que você vai ter muito trabalho Yahiko.

- Não tem problema. Eu..

- Porque não combinam melhor no almoço? Tsubame, leve este para a mesa 3. Yahiko, já que vai nos ajudar, leve este para a mesa 4, e depois me encontre na cozinha. Disse já entregando os pratos para eles e voltando para a cozinha.

- Yahiko, você vai ter muito trabalho. Não precisa fazer isso.

- Precisar não preciso mesmo não. Mas eu quero Tsubame. Afinal, será nosso primeiro encontro. Diz para ela encerrando a conversa e indo para a mesa indicada por Tae para servir a comida.

**-X-X-X-**

- É isso ai cara.

Sano disse para um de seus alunos, que estava realizando os exercícios que ele havia passado para a turma. Ele andava pela sala, supervisionando e orientando. Sua cabeça ainda estava um pouco dolorida, mas não muito. Seu corpo já estava acostumado a beber, e não havia bebido tanto na casa da Kaoru.

- Ei você, vamos lá, mais força. Não é como se você estivesse batendo em uma mulher. Não que você vá bater em uma é claro. Há, você entendeu. Mais força.

Ele olhou o relógio, já estava quase terminando a aula. Depois ele iria almoçar e descansar um pouco. Foi quando ouviu uma voz conhecida falando com ele.

- Ora, ora. Quem vê você assim até acha que esta trabalhando.

- Mas é claro que estou trabalhando. Ao contrário de você Yahiko, que fica andando a toa por ai. Disse, se virando para o garoto. O que faz aqui?

- Ora Sano, o que é isso. Só vim visitar você.

Sano parou o que estava fazendo e se voltou totalmente para Yahiko. Ele o conhecia muito bem. Alguma coisa ai tinha.

- Você está aprontando alguma.

- Não estou aprontando nada. Só vim ver você... e.. e.. dar um recado. Isso, dar um recado.

- Um recado? De quem?

- Da Megumi. Eu me encontrei com ela na rua hoje cedo, perto do consultório.

- E o que ela quer comigo?

- O que ela quer eu não sei, mas ela me pediu para te dizer que a encontrasse no final do dia, lá pelas 17 horas, no Akabeko.

- Megumi me pedindo pra encontrá-la em um restaurante? Isso está muito estranho.

- Eu também achei. Mas ela falou que precisava conversar com você sobre algo importante, e que era pra você encontra-la lá. Ela não me falou o que era, mas parece que tem a ver com ontem, bom não sei. De qualquer forma parecia importante.

- Eu não sei não. Isso não está me cheirando bem.

- Bom, o recado está dado. Se você vai ou não ai é problema seu.

- Não seja mal educado seu moleque.

- Aprendi com você. Bom, já vou indo. Mas você a conhece muito bem para saber como ela vai ficar se a deixar plantada no restaurante.

- Ai droga, é verdade. Ela vai me matar.

- Às 17 horas Sano. Não se esqueça. E não se atrase. Até mais. Despede-se Yahiko, já saindo pela porta.

- Professor, nós já terminamos os exercícios que você passou.

Sano se vira e vê um de seus alunos próximo a eles. Os outros estavam esperando mais atrás.

- Certo. Sentem em círculo. Nós já vamos começar.

- Sim, responde o aluno.

- Mais que droga, pragueja Sano enquanto olha por onde Yahiko saiu. "O que será que ela quer comigo. Vou ter que ir" pensa balançando a cabeça. Com esses pensamentos ele se volta para seus alunos, socando uma mão na outra.

- Quem vai ser o primeiro?

**-X-X-X-**

O dia transcorreu sem maiores surpresas. Na hora combinada, Sano estava em frente ao restaurante Akabeko. Após alguns momentos tentando adivinhar o que o esperava, ele desistiu e entrou no estabelecimento.

Olhou ao redor. O lugar estava lotado. "Com certeza são turistas. Tae deve estar faturando". Ele começou a andar, procurando por Megumi.

- Olá Sano. Finalmente você chegou.

Sano se virou e viu Tae com dois pratos sujos na mão, falando com ele enquanto se encaminhava para a cozinha.

- Olá Tae, como vai? Há Megumi reclamou do meu atraso é? Você sabe onde ela está? Eu dei uma olhada pelo restaurante, mas não a vi.

- Megumi? Bom, ela não apareceu por aqui hoje. Venha, vou lhe mostrar o que você vai fazer.

- Hã? Acho que não entendi. Como assim me mostrar o que vou fazer?

- Sim, Tsubame já saiu então eu vou mostrar pra você, mas não se preocupe não é nada complicado. Basta servir as mesas, quando não estiver servindo, circule um pouco para ver se alguém quer fazer algum pedido, se não volte para a cozinha para me ajudar. Depois que os clientes pagarem e saírem você vai e recolhe os pratos e copos, e limpa a mesa.

Sano olhava para ela um pouco assustado, sem entender muita coisa.

- Me diga uma coisa Tae. Onde está Tsubame mesmo?

- Ela foi ao festival com Yahiko.

- Ao festival.. com o Yahiko. Repetiu o que ela disse, já com uma ideia do que estava acontecendo se formando em sua mente.

- Sim. Ela não ia poder ir, mas como você se ofereceu para ficar no lugar dela, não vi problema.

- Eu me ofereci.. pra ficar no lugar dela..

- Sim, como uma forma de pagar a comida que você esta devendo. Bom, ao menos uma parte dela não é? Mas por que está repetindo o que estou falando? Vamos, vou lhe dar um avental para colocar por cima da roupa. Falou já entrando na cozinha.

Sano olhou para o restaurante novamente, olhou para a porta de saída e depois para a porta da cozinha. O lugar estava cheio e é claro que Tae não iria dar conta sozinha. "Eu vou te matar Yahiko" pensou, soltando um suspiro. Entrou na cozinha pronto para ficar ali até tarde da noite.

**-X-X-X-**

Yahiko estava passeando pela cidade com Tsubame. Ele havia pegado Tsubame em casa, e eles passaram rapidamente pelo restaurante. Ele acalmou Tae dizendo que Sano já estava chegando, e saiu com Tsubame o mais rápido possível. Ele não queria correr o risco de se encontrarem com Sano. Adoraria ver a cara dele, é verdade, mas definitivamente não queria correr o risco

- Do que está rindo, Yahiko?

- Não é nada. Só uma coisa que me lembrei.

Ele a olhou novamente. Ela estava linda. Usava um quimono alaranjado com flores de sakuras brancas, e obi era azul. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque frouxo, mas ela deixou a franja caindo sobre sua testa. Estava encantadora.

"Encantadora? De onde eu tirei isso? É Yahiko, você está ferrado" pensou.

Ele pediu para pararem em uma loja de flores e pegou o pequeno buquê de flores brancas que havia encomendado mais cedo. Quando entregou a ela o buque percebeu seu rosto ficando vermelho. Corou mais ainda quando ele deu um beijo em seu rosto. Na verdade, os dois coraram nessa parte.

Agora estavam andando pela cidade de mãos dadas, em direção ao palco. Ela segurava o buquê com a outra mão e às vezes o levava ao nariz para sentir o perfume das flores.

- Esta gostando do passeio?

- Claro! Estou gostando muito! Aqui fica muito bonito nessa época do ano, você não acha?

- É verdade, é uma das épocas mais bonitas. Tenho certeza que você vai gostar muito das danças também.

- Você veio ontem não é?

- Sim. Dessa vez eles se superaram. Bom, vamos comprar algumas coisas para comer, e depois procurar um lugar? Já está bem cheio aqui.

- Tem uma barraca ali na frente, respondeu ela, olhando para um lugar mais à frente de onde eles estavam.

- Vamos lá então.

Eles caminharam em direção à barraca que ela havia falado. Preferiram comprar dois bentôs e depois passaram em outra barraca para comprarem algo para beber. Andaram em direção ao palco e acharam um lugar. Não era tão próximo como o lugar que ele estava ontem, mas era possível ter uma boa visão do palco.

Sentaram e enquanto aguardavam o início das apresentações, eles conversavam, comiam e observavam o lugar, aproveitando ao máximo a companhia um do outro.

**-X-X-X-**

Já era muito tarde quando finalmente o restaurante Akabeko fechou. Ele nunca havia servido e limpado tantas mesas assim, anotado tantos pedidos, e principalmente, dito tantas vezes 'boa noite' e 'volte sempre' como disse aos clientes.

Eles já haviam limpado o restaurante e a cozinha. Ele se despediu de Tae e começou a ir para casa. Ele estava muito irritado com Yahiko. Mais que irritado, ele estava furioso. Daria uma surra em Yahiko assim que o visse.

Andando pelas ruas percebeu que aquela multidão de pessoas que estava na rua mais cedo já havia dispersado, indo para suas casas ou hospedarias. As barracas que foram montadas para vender seus produtos aos turistas e quem mais quisesse comprar já estavam sendo desmontadas também.

Continuou andando quando viu ao longe duas figuras conhecidas e tratou de se esconder. Quando passaram por ele, ele pôde ouvir algumas risadas. Ele olhou e viu que Yahiko e Tsubame estavam de mãos dadas, e ela estava segurando um buquê de flores brancas. Eles pareciam bem alegres.

Quando eles viraram a esquina ele saiu de onde havia se escondido, e continuou indo para sua casa. "Acho que dessa vez vou deixar passar" pensou, com um sorriso no canto da boca, enquanto lembrava a cena.

**-X-X-X-**

O festival havia chegado ao fim e os turistas foram embora. Alguns dias se passaram e a cidade voltou ao seu ritmo normal.

Kenshin estava varrendo o dojo, quando o doutor Oguni chegou, trazendo suas netas.

- Kenshin! Ayame e Suzume gritaram juntas, enquanto corriam em sua direção e pulavam em seu pescoço, o derrubando.

- Olá meninas! Como estão?

- Estamos bem.

- Olá Kenshin. Desculpe por elas terem te derrubado.

- Olá doutor Oguni. Não se preocupe. Já estou acostumado.

Ambos riram desse comentário.

- Há, boa tarde doutor. Como tem passado? E olá meninas!

- Olá Kaoru, estou bem obrigado. Ele respondeu, enquanto ouvia suas netas responderem entre risos, já que Kenshin estava fazendo cócegas nas duas. Passei para ver se todos estavam bem, afinal já faz alguns dias que não nos vemos.

- É verdade, o senhor andou bastante ocupado.

- Sim, com o festival a clínica ficou muito cheia e não tive muito tempo.

- O senhor não chegou a ver alguma das apresentações de dança que eles fizeram?

- Somente um pouco. Eu cheguei a fazer um piquenique com as meninas, mas nada muito demorado.

- Entendo.

- Bom eu já estou indo, só passei mesmo pra ver se estava tudo bem.

- Eu acompanho vocês. Disse Kenshin. Estava indo ao centro para comprar algumas coisas que Kaoru me pediu.

- Legal! Disse Ayame.

- Eu quero ir de cavalinho! Gritou Suzume

- Aqui está a lista e o dinheiro Kenshin. Não vá esquecer-se de nada hein.

- Não se preocupe senhorita Kaoru.

- Até mais Kaoru.

- Até mais doutor. Tchau meninas.

- Tchau Kaoru. Respondeu Ayame enquanto que Suzume só acenou, entretida em cima de Kenshin.

Após eles saírem ela foi se preparar para aula que daria.

**-X-X-X-**

Ele viu quando o médico, as duas crianças e um homem saíram do dojo. Após os dias que se sucederam ao festival, ele recolheu informações suficientes sobre o dojo e seus moradores. Já sabia um pouco a rotina de todos que moravam ali. E também de quem os visitava com alguma frequência.

Quando ele viu o médico chegar ao dojo ele quase desistiu, mas resolveu esperar alguns minutos. O que valeu a pena. Agora ela estava sozinha e seus alunos só chegariam dali a 45 minutos. Tempo suficiente para uma visita.

Ele acompanhou como o olhar as pessoas que saíram do dojo até que estas virassem a esquina. Esperou mais alguns instantes e atravessou a rua, entrando no dojo.


End file.
